


Missing you

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can only come with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скучаю по тебе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065482) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> Written for mmom day 1. Beta'd by Huntress69 (Thank you so much!).

Danny lay on Steve's bed, his body hot and sweating from the heat and humidity, the soft cotton sheet thrown to the side. He stretched out and sighed as he slid a hand down his chest. As he pinched his right nipple he remembered Steve biting it - a bite mark that had faded since then. Danny slid his hand down and grasped his cock. He gasped as he remembered Steve taking it into his mouth, sucking on it, slowly bringing Danny to the edge and eventually permitting him to come.

_"This is mine,"_ Danny remembered Steve saying as he held Danny's cock in his hand. The hand tightened when Danny moaned louder and asked to come. _"You only come when I say."_

Danny arched up on the bed, his hand sliding up and down his cock. He collapsed on the bed, his feet spread apart, digging into the mattress. "Steve," moaned Danny. "Oh God." He tightened his hold to prevent himself from coming, as tears of frustration streamed down his face. "I need to come," he panted. He turned his head to the side and glanced at his phone, hoping for the command - for permission - to come. 

"Come, Danny. Let me hear you," said Steve through the phone's speaker.

"Steve," Danny moaned loudly as he came, spraying the beige cotton sheets. He breathed deeply and laid there looking at the ceiling. A beep from his phone indicated that the message ended. _Love you_ , thought Danny as he glanced at his phone. He smiled sadly and rolled over to the other side of the bed to avoid the wet spot and turn his phone off and put it to charge. "Just come home safe," he whispered, breathing in the scent of Steve that was still left on the pillow.


End file.
